Am I, You?
by Lucoloco
Summary: The MBC are really good friends and always there for each other. Will this all change when they get a visit from their future self? pairings: CathyXDanny SamXChris summary inside please r & r i dont own the mbc BEING RE-WRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story!!**

**Just wondering if this was a good story line please rand r**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the MBC**

Am I, You?

The MBC are having a normal day, well normal for them anyway. Chris was trying to beat his high score (again) on his video game. Sam was trying to teach Cathy how to play badminton, but Cathy didn't understand why the shuttle cock didn't stay in the air like it did on Rhapsodia. And Danny, well let's just say Wendy was there. You could see the friendship between the 4 but could it survive when they get a visit from their future self's and unlock new secrets...


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: well helllloooo i havent been on mbc thread in what 4 years sheesh im sowwy don't hurl rotten tomatos at mee!**

**anyways I don't own MBC! as Mario says "here we go!"**

"Cathy, hit it!" I shouted as I watched the shuttle cock decsend slowly towards the grass, I groaned mentally as I watched Cathy swing her badmington bat like a golf club furiously at the grounded shuttle cock before she sank to the floor and pouted at the object in anger. I dragged my feet over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"You have to hit it whilst its in the air Cath." I explained.

"Why?" she whined

"Because of gravity, it pulls it top the earth"

"How come we dont sink then?" she said leering at the ground with wonder.

"B..b.b..because we just don't!"

"Can we this gravaday?"

"No we can't, and it's gravity not gravaday"

" If we can't see it how do we know its there?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, my head felt like it was going to explode. I pinched my nose with my hand.

"I'll go get Chris to explain the laws of physics to you" I growled.

"I thought pshycics could read minds and stuff, what do they have to do with gravaday? Plus why do they have 'laws'? Ohohoh do they go to like a floaty prison if the break them? Is it like you can't read someone mind after 9 pm..." Cathy babbled on. I felt my left eye witch as I walked (more like ran) towards Chris'[s slouched figure.

"Chris-" I shouted as I got closer to him. He put his finger on my lips before making a 'shush' sound.

He did not just shush me.

I gave him the benefit of the doubt and removed his finger from lips before scrunching my mouth up trying to get rid of that wierd tingly feel (that was rather pleasent though) that he had left on my lips before trying again.

"Chris-"

"shush!"

...He will pay for shushing me.

I reached for the computer hand-held game thingy he was so focused on until I heard a disturbing noise that largely resembled a cats growl emit from his throat. I took a step back away from him and begin to shuffle away. I learnt early on in our friendship that:

Chris - game = not a happy Chris.

I'll get get my revenge at a latter date...

I walked over to what looked like a brown haired version of sonic the hedgehog.

"Danny!" I called to him.

He half turned towards me, his eyes clearly searching for someone else. He gave me a little nod acknolgment.

"Could you do me a favour-"

"Sorry Sam I got to go do something, hey Wendy!" he inturupted , before chasing after the blonde.

Can't a girl even finish her sentence around here!

Revenge plot:

Slepping Chris and Danny + pernament markers = a very happy Sam

...Why are my thoughts in equations? I've been hanging around Chris too long...

I turned back to walk towards Cathy but stopping in my step as I saw Cathy talking to some guy.

"Who's that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I did one very long chapter so I broke it into 2! Lol**

**I hope its okay I'm not the best writer...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the MBC**

Cathy's POV

So if gravity pulled us down how come we didn't sink? I watched Sam drag herself towards to Chris. Honestly earthlings need to make things so complicated!

I picked the sh...sh .. suttl.. Oh whatever its name is! And threw it in the air hmm I looked at the racket should I lifted the racket and hit the thingy back in the air. I giggled this is actually fun! I looked over to see what Sam was doing she was talking to Danny but Danny wasn't listening he had seen her.

Wendy

Ewwwwwwwww. She thinks she 'rules the school' but she doesn't I don't understand why he likes her I mean he deserves better. Someone respects him and likes him. Someone... like...

Me.

My eyes almost jumped out of my head, did I really just think that! He is my best friend I love him like a brother no more! Right?

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned round slowly a boy my age with jet black hair and honey coloured eyes. He was tall and handsome. He held out the sh.. shuttt.. the thingy and smiled.

I melted inside.

"Is this yours?" he asked his eyes sparkling with mischief

"Errrrr ye..ermm yes" I answered I mentally slapped myself.

He chuckled, "I'm jack and you are?"

"Err" what was my name!!! Oh yeah! "Catharine smith but my friends call me Cathy you can to if you like my auntie calls me Katie but she at dozle a while ago and practically lost her mind..." i babbled on til i was just mumbling. A dark blush crept onto my face, I can't believe myself I was being so stupid.

He looked confused but then chuckled and smiled well then Cathy here's my number I'd love to meet up with you some day! He gave me a slip of paper.

"Who's that?" I heard someone ask I turned round it was Sam.

"Who?" both Danny and Chris asked.

Danny walked into Sam because he didn't want to take his eyes of Wendy.

"Him, the one talking to Cathy." She explained

Chris paused his game and looked up at me. Danny's head snapped towards where I was standing. He looked confused then... angry?

Sam cocked her head to the side. How do I tell her not to interrupt? Hmm I know I looked at Sam knowing Sam, Chris and Danny were all looking at me I smiled and winked.

A grin stretched on Chris and sums face's but Danny just looked taken confused even a little mad?!

I turned round.

"I am sorry Cathy I got to go!" he said and walked away "call me!" he shouted load enough for everyone to hear.

Then the earth shook and everyone fell down, screams erupted from everyone.

"What was that?" Danny, Chris, Sam and Cathy all asked each other

Then the alien alarm went berserk...


	4. Authors note sorry

**Authors note**

**I have bad news and good news**

**Bad news I might not be able to update next week, I'm going on holiday.**

**Good news: I'll have my laptop with me (sadly without internet) so that means i can type up chapters and post them as soon as I get back**

**So sorry**

**p.s you'll have to wait a week to find out what that earthquake was....**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back lol!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mbc!**

Chris pov

Ow... had fallen of the chair. Then I heard something in my bag going beep...beep...beep...Beep, beep, beep. I searched inside my bag; the a-scanner was going crazy.

"Err guys you might want to check this out" I stammered.

All three of them picked themselves off the floor, and came over to me; I could see Danny trying his best not to look at Cathy. I wonder why. It looks like I wasn't the only one to notice it...

"What's wrong Danny?" asked Cathy.

"Nothing" he mumbled back determined not to look at her" what's going on Chris" he asked me trying to change the subject I guessed.

Well there I s a 2 aliens in woods

Let's go shouted Sam

Danny whispered "why is she so eager to go?"

I answered search me.

Narrator pov

The mbc ran into the woods and changed into their suits.

From deep in the woods a cry called out "CATHY WATCH OUT"

Cathy looked at the others "look out for what"

Sam began to say " we didn" but was interrupted by a scream and out of the sky was a 16 year old girl in a black and pink suit, with blonde hair, and bright blue eyes closing.

She said one word and word only "_Danny..."_ before she was completely unconscious.

**Please review!**

**I might write more today if anyone likes it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cool people likes it umm neverwasteyourtears did you like it cuz it seems like you didn't... if not tell me what to work on :D**

**Here is some more... lol**

Danny's POV

My head looked from Cathy to the girl and back at least 5 times. I got dizzy after a while. So I stopped.

"I-is... is that me" Cathy squeaked.

"I think it is!" said Sam "but..." sam turns round to Chris "how is that possible?"

"I don-CATHY... CATHY WHERE ARE YOU?!" Chris began but was interrupted by a desperate cry which sounded familiar.

Narrator's pov

A handsome tall boy with brown spiked up hair and forest green eyes sparkled with tears walked through the bush. Everyone looked at him; he had a black and red suit on.

The boy just looked at each member with wide eyes especially Danny.

They boy lifted his wrist and talked to it

"Err Sam, Chris... we have a bit of a problem over here!"

"We'll be there in a second" answered a male voice.

The boy just stood there until his eyes lay upon the unconscious girl.

"No..NO CATHY!" He ran over and knelt down beside her " come on Cathy, you're going to be fine come on" he held her as her breathing got shallower...

**Sorry about the cliff hangers I like them**

**And not too much shouting this time because I don't know if you're angry of exited XD**

**So click the box... that's it click it and review!**

**My hamsters just died *crys***


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the mbc**

**I am happy people actually like it :D**

**Okay now to the story...**

Danny pov

Okay now this is just plain strange!

Do you know how weird it is to see yourself hugging your best friend?

Behind us there was a rustling. Sam swung round and pointed her blaster at the noise "come out NOW"

We all looked around to where she was pointing her blaster.

"My god, I was unobseverent" said a familiar voice we turned round to a slender girl in a black and yellow suit and very long hair in a pony tail. The girl was looking at Sam shaking her head.

"Sam..?" the boy in black and red croaked

Older 'Sam' turned round to I think... me?! And older Cathy.

". please no!" older Sam ran to older Cathy. "Come on Cathy wake up please..." tears where rolling down her cheeks.

"What's going on?"

Everyone turned to their left. A boy a bit shorter than the other he was handsome with indigo hair and blue eyes and freckles.

"Cathy?" he asked before running to them. Older Sam flung around his neck and cried into his shoulder. I looked at younger Sam and Chris they were both wide eyed and bright red. Do they like each other?

"It's okay Sam she's going to be fine!" He patted her back and put this blue thing on Cathy's head and pressed a button.

Everyone waited for her to move to breathe to do something

Waiting... waiting...

Narrorators pov

"If I can't have you no one can Cathy..."

The mysterious voice turned away without a glimpse of his eye

It was a golden honey colour...

**Please r&r please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the mbc**

**Hello I am back ^^**

**Thanks for the great comments!! :D**

Older Cathy's pov

Ok now this is strange. It was black and... Well what more can I say?

I closed my eyes to hear nothing; I sighed quietly and curled in to a ball in the black nothingness. I sobbed into my knees. I knew what had happened.

I had died.

Dying wasn't painful, but never seeing my friends or my grandpa, that was what felt like someone shot in me in my heart. But I had to think, at least I had saved Danny's life... Danny... I sighed again; at least he would be happy, with Wendy or whoever he ends up marrying. But I couldn't imagine him getting married to anyone; even if I tried the pain was too much to bear.

I also hope Jeremy finds someone loves him back, I knew it wasn't my fault that I hadn't loved him, but it didn't stop me feeling guilty. I think I would even miss him, his orange hair and green eyes and freckle face. I cried more I also hope Chris finally ask Sam out they would be perfect together...

Ow...

What was that? The pain continued to worsen, I felt like screaming, I could hear someone saying "come back Cathy please!" I opened my mouth to scream and I opened my eyes to see light I screamed and screamed it hurt too much...

I breathed deeply as the pain ebbed away but then I felt wet and I was being suffocated. I looked around to see 3 people hugging me going "she's all right...she's alright" I was over whelmed. I wasn't dead I was in the arms of the people that I love.

I saw a glimmer of four people well kids really the mouths hanging open in surprise. I saw the girl in black and pink her light blonde hair and her eyes sparkling with confusion.

It's just my grandpa had said... i just hope it doesn't end how he told me it would...

**Ok there you go please r&r**

**And I hope I got Jeremy's description right XD**

**And may I ask what is the top 20 mbc stories?**

**Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back lol!!**

**So sorry it's been so long! *whacks self on head***

**Ok I don't own the MBC!**

Older Sams POV

We all clung on to Cathy like she was about to disappear, I felt Chris let go so I let go to. I stood back and watched Cathy and Danny hug. The way Danny held her it's like he never wanted to let her go, Cathy responded by hugging him with the same emotion.

I sighed, and then I heard a chuckle next to me. I glared at him, his chuckles died away.

"You where always a sucker for romance" he whispered in my ear.

I scowled and turned round and came face to face with me. Her face was a replica of the rest of the mini MBC: eyes wide, mouths open, not blinking and not breathing.

I cleared my throat, Danny and Cathy broke away from their embrace. The mini MBC's faces melted into confusion and anger.

"You have some questions to answer" Young Sam stated.

"Sure mini me, but not here" I answered whilst looking around the forest, that psycho alien thing could be anywhere.

"Ok then to the clubhouse" she said glaring at m. I knew what she was thinking, how could she trust me? Well that will be answered later, when Cathy's safe.

"Let's go" I responded, mentioning to Chris, Danny and Cathy with my hand. They nodded, Danny picked Cathy bridal style, even though she protested, I smiled smugly at her she poked her tongue at me. I laughed aloud which made her laugh we both lapsed into giggles as we walked (well Cathy was being carried" the mini MBC look at us both, we both shut up. I couldn't stand the silence as we walked, Danny put Cathy down after her complaining so much about how she was fine, but he stayed at her shoulder like solder, he wasn't going to leave her. Chris looked at me and smirked, he knew what was going on inside my head and so he ran ahead of the mini MBC, to their surprise, he winked at me as everyone stopped, he looked at Danny and glared evilly.

"Wha-"Danny questioned but was cut off by Chris.

"BLUEBERRIES" Chris yelled. Me and Cathy fell to the floor laughing, Danny turned bright red and chased after Chris, the mini MBC where so confused that it made it funnier. They wouldn't understand I hasn't happened it them yet.

You see what blueberries means is-**BOOM....**

**Please read and review ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

**Guess what i'm back and im back with a vengence, I am going to complete this story this year so watch this space, I am editing the previous chapters and maybe changing a few things but not to much don't worry! I just cringed when I read the past chapters, so I have to re-write them for my sake :D**

**I might take a while but i'm gonna try my hardest, so I need to thankyou for your patience so, Lets get rewriting this thing :D**

**Lucoloco**


End file.
